sonic_pokemon_unipediafandomcom-20200214-history
Ancients
The Ancients (古代人, Kodaijin) are an ancient, benevolent race and long-lost civilization that existed over many millennium of years ago, who worked on creative process for the benefit of the world and designed amazing technology and built many incredible machines. But however, the Ancients was betrayed by their own (certain multiple ones), namely The Fallened, whom the Ancients would wage war against to project the world from these treacherous traitor-like forces, which would cost them their greatest sources of power. In the present day, the Ancients have seemingly and mysteriously vanished/disappeared without a trace, with the exception of some or few of the remaining member of the Ancients. The Ancients are also the central deities of the series' setting. This was perceived as the Ancient race for most of history before their discovery by Team Sonic, though still retained the trait of being the "most powerful beings in the universe that are wise and knowledgeable, beyond imagination and measure." It was said that the Ancients were also mystical beings who created the Core of Light before they mysteriously vanished. "I met and seen many beings from all over the world, who have spent their lives searching for the answers that their fathers, and the fathers before them, have failed to find. Who were the Ancients? Why did they create the vast things that are now been left behind, such as relics and artifacts? How did they harness the life energy of the world? What was their purpose? And why did they disappear? I have asked the plants, the rocks, the sea, the sky, even the world itself. But neither could or can ever recall." :—Thomas Jones. Description Anatomy The true appearance of the majority of the Ancients is unknown, though most of them appear to resemble bipedal anthropomorphic animals with long muzzles. Members like Lyric however, are much different in appearance, resembling giant and monstrous snake-like creatures. Gallery File:Ancients_Book.png|A book of the Ancients. Characteristics and Culture The Ancients were a generally good-natured race who strived for peace, given they were devoted to peacefully controlling the world’s resources. However, not all of them are good as demonstrated by Lyric, who was corrupted by power and turned on his own kind to destroy all organic life. Technology :Main article: Artifacts of the Ancients Weapons Vehicles Devices Known Ancients *Maurice the Hedgehog *Bolt the Fox *Edmund the Echidna *Rosy the Hedgehog *Five unnamed Ancients *The Fallened **Lyric the Last Ancient History Past In the legends and mythology, the Ancients were an ancient civilization who existed a millennium ago. The entire race was devoted to peacefully controlling the world’s resources, apparently as well as creating many others. They created and used many substances, as well as a rare and unusual metal which they used to create artifacts of large pillars, constructs, and other massive structures, which outlasted and predated all artifacts known to humans during the series' events, and were referred to as Artifacts of the Ancients. At some point early, those among them however, such as Lyric were exposed to power they were not meant to understand nor tempered with, was driven mad and jealousy with power, as well as hunger for it, and turned on their fellow Ancients and took control of the resources. Following their own uprising, The Fallened have built an army of robots programmed to obey his every command and set out to destroy everything organic and create a world of metal and robots, led themselves to plot on trying to overthrow the leader of the Ancients. However, just before any of them could successfully take over, the Ancients attacked them and imprisoned for their crimes and treachery, such as Lyric was to be imprisoned inside a tomb, where they were to remain forever. At some point during the creations, the Ancients suddenly stopped building, and fled deep underground so they could manage and built the Core of Light to repel the evil forces, and the Planetary Defense System, which was a massive weapon, should the threat from space would dare approach. Synopsis After that, the Ancients eventually and mysteriously disappeared over the ages, with the only few remaining members, being The Fallened for example. When they disappeared, they also left behind various artifacts and relics, including oracles and idols which they used to communicate with the world's inhabitants. Notes & Trivia *Given that Lyric has been identified as a snake, while other Ancients were revealed to look more like different anthropomorphic animals, it is possible that the Ancients as a race were actually constituted of multiple races of anthropomorphic animals. Category:Ancients Category:Races Category:Groups and species